Gallery:Raimon (GO)
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Raimon eleven GO 1 HQ.PNG|Raimon's first appearance. Original second team GO 1 HQ.png|Original second team. Team 2.png|Raimon's second team. Previous managers GO 3 HQ.png|Original team managers, two girls from third class and three from second class. Raimon GO managers HQ.png|Raimon's managers. Everyone reaction after Coach Endou left.png|Raimon's reaction after Endou left. Raimon training with tires GO 28.png|Raimon training. Raimon Waiting In The Hospital GO 40 HQ.png|Raimon waiting in the hospital. Raimon finals GO 41 HQ.png|Raimon in the finals excluding Shindou. Raimon winning Holy Road! InaGO44 HQ.png|Raimon winning Holy Road. Formations Original formation GO 2 HQ.png|Raimon's formation against Kuro no Kishidan. Raimon's formation GO 5 HQ.png|Raimon's formation against Eito Gakuen. Raimon's formation against Tengawara GO 9.png|Raimon's formation against Tengawara. Raimon's formation GO 11.png|Raimon's formation in the first half against Mannouzaka. Raimon second half formation GO 12 HQ.png|Raimon's formation in the second half against Mannouzaka. Raimon's formation GO 15.png|Raimon's formation in the first half against Teikoku Gakuen. Raimon's formation GO 19.png|Raimon's formation in the first half against Kaiou Gakuen. Raimon second half formation EP 20.png|Raimon's formation in the second half against Kaiou Gakuen. Raimon's formation GO 22.png|Raimon's formation against Gassan Kunimitsu. Raimon's formation GO 26.png|Raimon's formation in the first half against Hakuren. Raimon's formation GO 29.png|Raimon's formation in the first half against Kidokawa Seishuu. Raimon's formation GO 30.png|Raimon's formation in the second half against Kidokawa Seishuu. Raimon's Formation GO 34 HQ.png|Raimon's formation against Genei Gakuen. Raimon's formation GO 35.png|Raimon's formation in the second half against Genei Gakuen. Raimon's formation GO 38.png|Raimon's formation in the first half against Arakumo Gakuen. Raimon's formation GO 39.png|Raimon's formation in the second half against Arakumo Gakuen. Raimon's formation finals GO 41 HQ.png|Raimon's formation against Seidouzan. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Raimon appearing Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Raimon appear in front of Tenma. Raimon and Earth Eleven Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Raimon and Earth Eleven playing soccer. Raimon waving Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Raimon wishing Earth Eleven good luck. Raimon talking to Earth Eleven Galaxy 32 HQ.png|Raimon talking to the Earth Eleven. Raimon 3rd opening Galaxy HQ.png|Raimon in the Supernova! opening. Movie screenhots Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Raimon GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Raimon's appearance in a movie trailer. Raimon Sleeping in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon sleeping in the bus because of the sleeping gas. Raimon waking up at God Eden GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon waking up at God Eden. Raimon listening GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon listening to Kibayama Douzan. Raimon's formation GO Movie HQ 1.PNG|Raimon's formation in the first match. Not giving up GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon's defense standing up. Raimon blown away GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon blown away. Raimon waking up in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon waking up. Raimon's expression GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon's expression after seeing Endou. Listening to the annoucement GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon listening to the annoucement. Raimon's formation GO Movie HQ 2.PNG|Raimon's formation in the second match. Raimon disliking the food.png|Raimon can't stand the food. Raimon's Keshin Beaten in GO Movie.png|Raimon's Keshin beaten. Raimon badly injured GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon badly injured. Raimon getting hurted GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon getting hurted. Raimon's formation GO Movie HQ 3.PNG|Raimon's formation after Endou and the others joined. Raimon not giving up in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon not giving up. Matei Gryphon Appearing in GO Movie HQ.png|Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi revealing their Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon. Raimon GO in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon after shooting Sword of Fire. Raimon ready to finish the match.png|Raimon is ready to finish the match. Raimon at the end of the movie.png|Raimon at the end of the movie. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO RaimonGo.png|Initial Raimon in the game. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Raimon's formation in Galaxy.png|Raimon's formation when playing against Inazuma Japan. Raimon (GO) formation (Galaxy - Gojou's Taisen Route).png|Raimon's formation in Gojou's taisen route. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Raimon GO form.png|Raimon's formation in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013. Artwork Raimon First Team Concept Design GO.jpg|First team artwork. Raimon Second Team Concept Design GO.jpg|Second team artwork Raimon GO team.jpg|Raimon in Inazuma Eleven SD.